kitty_musictale_sansfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitty (MusicTale Sans) Wikia
'''A Note from MusicTaleAU (Music!) Wiki Editor LightWing22: '''This "Wiki" is dead. Panda(Or whoever runs the MusicTaleAU account) hasn't updated this Wiki since August 26, 2016 and will likely never edit it again. I will not be editing this "Wiki" either. Why? Because a Wiki centering around the actual AU was created on December 16, 2016. That Wiki includes an article on this particular character, so it would be redundant for me to edit two pages on the same exact character using the same exact information. I'm not saying that this "Wiki" should be deleted, however, because it does provide information about this character that can't be found anywhere else. In conclusion, if you happen to stumble upon this "Wiki", please, don't completely rely on this for info about MT, because it's very incomplete, outdated and centers around only one of the characters;go to the MusicTaleAU (Music!) Wiki instead. Though, I will warn you that that Wiki is still incomplete for the AU is still in development and not all of the information has been released nor finalized, so I would prefer that you stay away from it until further notice(You can help me edit it if you know a lot about this AU and follow the rules I set, though). Profile Kitty (aka MusicTale Sans), is a female humanish version of the original Sans. She is featured in the MusicTale AU, created by the Youtuber, GrowlingPanda. In the AU, Kitty is one of the 3 guardians of AUs, the other 2 being Ink! Sans and Error! Sans. Kitty is known for being the Watcher of AUs, whilst Ink! is the protector, and Error!, the destroyer. History Kitty, in the MusicTale AU, once owned a lab in the Snowfall Caverns, outside of the Sandy Oasis. Later on, she started messing up with certain things and couldn't handle taking care of her own lab, so she handed it over to Kitcha. A few years later, Skybringer (MusicTale Asgore) became controller of their world, whilst Kitty was never bought into submission. One day, her friend, Venturian (MusicTale Papyrus), told her about some black skeleton with a weird appearance talking to him about certain predictions with timelines and other AUs. Thus, Kitty decided to look over timelines and become the Watcher of AUs. Appearance Kitty is a human anime girl. She has pink hair, and wears a panda hoodie. She has green eyes. She has a Gaster Blaster known as the "Speaker Blaster", which is a normal Gaster Blaster, but has a symbolic speaker on it's face and a speaker in it's mouth. She also wears a lavender t-shirt, and wears a black skirt, with boots. Abilities/Weaknesses Kitty's abilities is to have her eyes change color when her expressions or emotions change. Sometime's her left eye will turn rainbow to blast a regular laser, and both of her eyes being rainbow would blast a mega-laser. Her Speaker Blaster can fire a supersonic blast which will play a guitar sound and fire a huge laser. Kitty's weakness is darkness. If Kitty gets tangled up or caught in it, her "human" soul weakens and loses energy. Relationships G.E.A.R.Z (MusicTale Mettaton) G.E.A.R.Z or "Project 7-5-1-19-26" was Kitty's first invention. He was known to be Kitty's "house-cleaner" robot, but for some reason, he malfunctioned and started to act against Kitty, not being evil, but usually not caring about anything. So, she gave it to Kitcha to upgrade him. Later on, he became the new Skystrike entertainment robot. Venturian (MusicTale Papyrus) Venturian first found Kitty when they, and her friends were cursed into animals, and rescued theirselves and turned back. Now, his siblings are elsewhere doing deeds for Skybringer. Venturian now acts like a brother to Kitty, and unlike the original Papyrus, he actually likes Kitty's bad puns. Themes Kittylovania (MuT Megalovania v.1) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-xfyRWCilLc Megalovania Chime Remix (MuT Megalovania v.2) - ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UKqGKx7xoRM kitty. - https://soundcloud.com/growlingpanda-640687054/kitty-musictale-au Latest activity /> ia's VideoLibrary. n /> funk this page I hate my life funk this page! Category:Browse